


Reencarnación

by JosefoJudas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosefoJudas/pseuds/JosefoJudas
Summary: Dos almas gemelas tienen la oportunidad de reencontrarse de nuevo.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 3





	Reencarnación

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: AU Road to ninja, AU época de la gran primera Guerra ninja, Hinata genderbend. Mpreg.
> 
> Nota 2: Perdón si hay errores gramaticales (a veces se me pasan)

Muy pocos saben acerca de una bella historia acerca del amor de dos personas, quienes lamentablemente se fueron marchitando con el paso de lo que se llegó a conocer como la Primera Gran Guerra Ninja. Pero que a pesar del dolor y de la tristeza siempre pensaban y profesaban un inmenso amor por el otro. Comenzaremos de como estas dos personas se conocieron. 

Hace muchos años, en lo que era el inicio de una pequeña aldea, las cosas se encontraban un poco tensas debido a disputas para ganar territorio en ambos bandos que residían en dicho lugar. Sin saberlo, un grupo de niños se iban a encontrar en un pequeña colina algo alejada de la aldea, en donde vínculos se harían presentes y uno más fuerte que el otro.

A eso de las 10 de la mañana y sin darse cuenta, 4 niños se encontraron, un silencio se apodera de ellos cuando se encuentran frente a frente, saben que no debían de estar ahí, o al menos con los otros. Hasta que un chico de cabello negro corto y piel tostada, sonríe y rompe el tenso ambiente entre ellos. 

Rápidamente se introduce y a su acompañante como si nada, entablando una conversación con el mayor de los otros, ambos ignoran el choque de miradas de los dos chicos menores.

-H-hola, soy H-Hisato- Se presentó un chico de cabello negro azulado algo tímido y de ojos blancos.

-Senju lo dijo… yo soy Sousuke- Respondió el de Ojos negros fingiendo indiferencia.

Blanco y Negro chocan con fuerza y sin ninguno de los dos saberlo, algo en ese momento comenzó a crecer, y que con el paso del tiempo, se haría más y más fuerte.

Los años pasaban, la tensión entre ambos bandos creció aún más pero la amistad de cierto par se hizo más fuerte. Tiempo después, el grupo de 4 se ha separado, Hashirama como Madara (junto con sus dos hermanos menores) se reúnen cerca de un río, mientras tanto Sousuke y Hisato han declarado como suyo el lugar en donde se conocieron, en donde ya llevan tiempo encontrándose lejos de los demás, tanto de la presión de sus padres como de las constantes pelees de sus amigos.

Ambos niños en cierto día decidieron plantar un pequeño árbol en su pequeño lugar secreto como símbolo de aceptación y un acuerdo entre ellos.

-¿M-mejores amigo? – Preguntó Hisato estirando su mano hacia el Uchiha.

-Hm- Le sonríe leve para luego tomar la mano del Hyuga- Mejores amigos-

Dicho lugar fue testigo de las risas inocentes y sinceras de un par de chicos de 12 años, donde por fin se sentían felices y libres de todo aquello a su alrededor. Ambos, no eran conscientes de que en ese momento un sentimiento profundo se había plantado dentro de ellos, uno que iba a hacer muy difícil de erradicar.

Con el pasar del tiempo, su amistad fue careciendo a algo más, cada vez que se encontraban en su lugar especial, sonrojos aparecen, los nervios se hacen presente, y las risas nerviosas se escuchan al estar juntos y sin más, sin saber cómo pero ambos chicos de ahora 18 años, de unen en un beso, sellando su destino, formando una promesa de amor. Debajo de aquel pequeño árbol que como sus sentimientos, fue creciendo con los años.

Sin saber que pronto los problemas en ambos bandos se volverían más caóticos.

Al poco tiempo, se dio la noticia del asesinato de los hijos menores del jefe de los Senju por parte de los Uchiha, una noticia devastadora para su familia, amigos y todos los allegados a ellos. Algo que causó el incremento de la ira y enemistad en ambos lados.

La guerra había dado inicio.

Dos jóvenes, sin derramar lágrimas pero quienes en sus miradas expresan el dolor que sentían en ese entonces, son conscientes de que esa sería la última vez que lograrían verse juntos, el día de mañana serán enemigos a muerte, quieran o no, eso era algo que no estaba en sus manos.

Por ello, esa misma noche dejaron libre sus sentimientos, olvidaron que las cosas ya no volverían a ser las mismas, que ya no podrían encontrarse a escondidas en su lugar especial, no existían nadie más que ellos, ni sus padres, sus amigos, sus prometidas, nadie, lo único que importaba eran ellos dos volviéndose uno.

Llegando a ser uno de los momentos más felices y tristes en sus vidas. El frío y suave manto de la noche, con sus corazones rotos se dan un último adiós, con una promesa de que cuando todo aquello acabara, se irían lejos de todo aquello y tendrían un vida feliz, uno junto al otro.

Lamentablemente eso nunca llegó a pasar.

La guerra transcurrió por varios años, hubieron muchos caídos por ambos bandos, aquellos quienes alguna vez fueron los líderes, cedieron su título a sus primogénitos cuando la muerte les daba la bienvenida.

Hashirama Senju contra Madara Uchiha.

Los que una vez fueron mejores amigos ahora eran enemigos a muerte. Uno con ganas de ser el ganador y derrocar a su adversario mientras que el otro buscaba como detener todo a toda costa sin importar que.

En cada pelea y choque, dos pobres almas que anhelaban a la otra, solo podían sentir más que vacío y tristeza aún con sus respectivas familias, cada uno llamando en silencio por el amor y calor del otro, imaginando en los momentos que estaban con sus esposas, en realidad están con su verdadero amor. No sólo sufrían físicamente con las peleas pero también emocionalmente temiendo por lo que le ocurriese al otro en el campo de batalla.

En la última batalla fue donde todo se derrumbó para ambos.

Sus líderes se enfrascaron en una larga pelea, muchos ya se encontraban inertes en el suelo al final de todo, Hashirama había ganado, después de tantos años, todos los Senju como sus allegados pueden estar en paz.

Excepto dos personas quienes se encuentran dando su último aliento.

\--S-Sousuke, p-perdóname, n-no pude cumplir c-con mi promesa- Dijo Hisato de manera sería y triste (con la guerra su actitud había cambiado y tras la muerte de sus padres tuvo que tomar el mando de su clan) quien se encuentra arrodillado, su rostro ensangrentado con una herida en diagonal a lo largo, su mano izquierda no estaba, cercenada una de las peleas de ese día, derramaba sangre de su boca producto de hemorragias internas.

-P-prométeme, Prométeme, q-que seremos f-felices juntos en nuestra p-próxima vida – Le responde Sousuke quien se encontraba siendo sostenido por el otro, con la parte superior de su cuerpo en el regazo de este, uno de sus ojos se encuentra cerrado con sangre saliendo debajo de su párpado, de su boca caía sangre producto a una herida interna grave, una pierna completamente rota.

Ambos con diferentes golpes y cortes por todo el cuerpo.

-Por favor, H-Hisato, promete que s-seremos felices j-juntos – Ruega el Uchiha con lágrimas bañando su mallugado rostro, sintiendo como su vida se va apagando de poco a poco.

-L-lo p-prometo, tendremos e-esa hermosa c-casa en el campo que s-siempre soñamos, i-incluso adoptaremos s-si así lo deseas – Responde el Hyuga también llorando pero viendo con amor al otro.

Con una sonrisa en ambos rostros y una promesa hecha, ambos caen ante el frío y tenues abrazo de la muerte, ambos cuerpos fueron encontrados en la misma posición reposando una bella colina debajo de aquel árbol, ignorando todo lo pasó en dicho lugar y como fue algo especial para ambas personas que ahora yacen inertes ahí.

Irónicamente, sus vidas se apagaron en una noche del 25 de Diciembre.

* * *

-Que triste historia- Dice un pequeño niño de 7 años de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color viendo a su papá.

-Así es ¿Y saben que? Se dice que Hashirama como respeto y siendo consciente de la historia de sus dos amigos, creó la tradición de que en los 25 de diciembre aquellas parejas debajo de una rama de muérdago debían mostrar su amor por un beso, en honor a aquellas dos almas que a pesar de todo se siguieron amando – Termina de decir el mayor.

-¡Vaya! Que bonito lo que hizo el primer Hokage, Oto-chan- Dice una pequeña niña de cabello corto azulado, de la misma edad que su hermano pero de ojos blanquecinos.

-¿Contándoles esa vieja historia navideña a los mocosos, Sasuke? – Pregunta un hombre de unos 28 años, de cabello azul corto alborotado y ojos blanquecinos al igual que la pequeña. Y quien ve serio con una ceja levantada hacia su marido e hijos.

-¡Oto-sama! – Gritan los dos niños quienes se dirigen corriendo hacia su padre para abrazarlo y darle la bienvenida.

-Bueno, que mejor historia para este día si no es esa, Hina-kun~ - Le responde Sasuke guiñándole un ojo al otro quien solo gira los ojos ante su respuesta.

Eran la pareja más codiciada en toda la aldea. El serio heredero Hinata Hyuga y el segundo al mando de la policía Sasuke Uchiha, casados desde hace ya 8 años.

-Muy bien pequeños parásitos, ya es hora que despierten, mañana será 25 y si quieren abrir sus regalos tendrán que dormir ahora mismo- Dice Hinata, levantando a sus gemelos en cada brazo para colocarlos a cada uno en su respectiva cama.

Después de ver a los menores caer dormidos, los dos adultos salen de la habitación y se dirigen a la suya. Ambos (ya con sus ropas de dormir) se encuentran acostados en los brazos del otro disfrutando de la tranquilidad…Hasta que…

-Oye Hinata- Escucha un gruñido por parte del otro en señal que le está escuchando – ¿Recuerdas que era lo que más querían los niños para esta Navidad?

Unos segundos pasan hasta que los ojos de Hinata se abren a más no poder soltando al Uchiha y brincando de la cama - ¡¿ME ESTAS JODIENDO VERDAD?! DIME QUE NO ES UNA MALDITA BROMA, UCHIHA –

Sasuke ríe divertido ante la escena de su normalmente serio y malhumorado marido, quien se enoja al escucharle reír -Felicidades, daddy~. Vamos a ser papás dentro de unos cuantos meses – Termina de decir colocando una de sus manos en su aún plano vientre.

-Mierda, bueno, hay que aprovechar mientras tenemos tiempo aún para coger antes de los meses de abstinencia que vienen con ese pequeño monstruo – El rostro del ex Uchiha (ahora Hyuga) se colorea más una sonrisa pervertida se asoma en su rostro.

-Que esperas entonces, daddy~

A veces los experimentos de Orochimaru si que eran de mucha ayuda. Hinata le debía una grande desde que el Sanín logró crear aquel tratamiento para que su pareja lograse quedar embarazado.

* * *

Muchos años después de su muerte aquellas almas enamoradas lograron reencontrarse y poder vivir felices, incluso con su familia.


End file.
